


【索路】被喜欢的人认作爸爸怎么办（上）

by crownf



Category: ONE PIECE（ワンピース）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownf/pseuds/crownf
Summary: *假设路飞跟索隆一组在某岛中冒险时，被幼龄射线照射了，短时期无法恢复*索大为两年前设定*人物属于尾田荣一郎，故事属于我*沙雕文ooc





	【索路】被喜欢的人认作爸爸怎么办（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 路飞前期为幼儿记忆，后期恢复记忆但身体仍是幼儿。（本来想要一发完，后来发现篇幅有点长，一发完不了，还是分两次发）

*正文：

 

 

“你是谁家的小孩？”

 

绿发男人和黑发婴儿垂直距离约一米七八的视线对上了。

 

剑士觅食迷路一天回来，发现本来睡在洞穴里的路飞不翼而飞，取而代之的是一个小不点。

 

“路飞去哪了，你知道吗？”

 

索隆一本正经地询问对方。

 

“努~~飞~~努飞~~努飞！”

 

短手短脚的小朋友好不容易爬到剑客脚边上，仿佛听到熟悉的称呼，边舞动双手拍打剑士的裤子，边兴高采烈地重复起这几个字节。 

 

怎……怎么突然激动起来，难不成——这个小不点跟路飞是旧相识？

 

“喂，你……”

 

索隆正想向小孩继续说什么，一垂头，对方也默契地拽住他的裤腿仰起脸——

 

“路飞？！”

 

听到自己被这样大声地呼唤，黑发小朋友更加开心地咧嘴，比原来的小脸更小码的脸蛋上细长的疤痕也被提起的笑肌逐渐寄出一道弯弯的微笑来。

 

宛如世上只有遇见眼前绿色头发男人是最快乐的事情。

 

****

 

这个笨蛋船长，也不是第一次把自己弄得只会爬，但直接把自己整到第一次学会爬，也是另一层面上的厉害。

 

看着身边四肢着地，学着旁边小狮子的姿势绕着自己爬来爬去的黑发皮猴子，索隆感到万分疲惫。让他带孩子还不如去随便单挑哪个海贼团来得轻松。

 

还有……

 

“路飞，你个混蛋，别啃我的剑鞘！”

 

变小的路飞跟同龄的臭小鬼一样，喜爱逮着什么啃什么。

 

掰开路飞的嘴将鬼彻拔出来。

 

“乔巴不在身边，拉肚子死了怎么办！”

 

索隆这会儿记不起沾上口水的是自己的爱刀，一心只怕小路飞乱吃生病，火大地揪着小豆丁的衣领将他拎起来。

 

没成想，掐起小孩软塌塌的脸颊的一瞬间自己会被对方嘴里吐出来的字眼惊得说不出话来。

 

“DA……DA”

 

虽然肉嘟嘟的小脸被剑士粗暴捏到变形，小路飞却仍是不记仇地扬起一个灿烂的微笑，他那长得不甚整齐的牙齿，一笑入目便似一列东倒西歪的胚乳，奶声奶气边笑边嘟囔道——

 

“hahaha，DADA……”

 

“喂……路飞你听好，我才不是你家老头子你别——小心！”

 

黑发宝宝高兴之余纵身一跃，还伙同边上莫名其妙跟着索隆回来的小狮子一齐掉到男人慌忙伸出的臂弯里。

 

小路飞一眨不眨地望着绿头发的高大男子，感到这个及时的怀抱温暖无比，且嗅到男人身上十分熟悉亲切的气味，更加笃定起他的身份来。

 

“DADA！”

 

“嗷~”

 

“DADA！！”

 

“嗷~~”

 

林间一时响起路飞和小狮子内容不明却节奏明晰一声赛一声响亮的对话来。

 

狮子混球，你跟着捣什么乱！老子跟你都不是一个物种的，绝对不可能是你家臭老头！！

 

话说，这个奇怪的岛出口到底设在哪里啊……

 

索隆这时还不知道，他们仨中也许只有小狮子可能回答他这个问题。

 

我们也都清楚，假设婴儿路飞有可能知道出口的位置，索隆他也绝对不可能知道。

 

****

 

索隆之前听船上的女人们说起过，一两岁的小孩脾气最让人头痛，总是自我意识很强而且一点都不听话。

 

但自己头上这个，好像不是那么回事，不过也挺让人头痛就是了。

 

此时的路飞，正忙着探索索隆爸爸的绿头发，不吵也不闹，只是适时地跟小狮子嘻嘻哈哈地沟通。

 

索隆让小路飞双腿岔开坐在自己的肩上，怀里搂着那只傻乎乎的狮子——本不想带上它，谁知路飞敏锐地发现了索隆的意图，揪着手边的绿发大声抗议。

 

剑士大人自诩不像混蛋卷眉那样臭美，总是显摆似的拿着好吃的在路飞面前晃悠，吊着那个单纯笨蛋的胃口，顺便收获一大堆撒娇，但他也对自己的形象有所顾忌。

 

毕竟，谁不想继续听心上人毫无忌惮地当众夸自己“好帅”呢。

 

秃了就不帅了。

 

但是，读者们都明白，对于索隆而言，他身上与帅气二字唯一不相匹配的人设便是“路痴”。

 

不知是第几次路过这片树林，山容被渐渐收敛的日光点染得清瘦，冬青是翠绿的，多年生的女贞是墨绿的，沿着河道招摇的柳枝才抽了新绿，远处冷杉舒开的针状叶也被涂上一层苍绿的釉质。天地  
间，仿佛只有这一株花树聚拢起凄迷却独一无二的红雾，风中娇美的花朵抖落一地的孤芳自赏。

 

索隆看着地上花瓣间错落的脚印，这才回过神来自己又迷路了。

 

“肉！肉！”

 

“知道了，知道了，别扯我头发混蛋！”

 

正赶巧，头上的小祖宗也到了饭点。

 

于是他决定在这里歇息一晚，明天继续。

 

“狮子，你给我看好这家伙，他要乱跑就用爪子按住他。”

 

将路飞托付给同样懵懂的小狮子，索隆转身扎进花树旁的河水里。

 

****

 

“肉肉~肉！dada~肉肉！”

 

小路飞自己还坐不起来，只能靠着索隆的腹部站在他盘坐着两腿之间的空隙里，眼里除了男人手中拿树枝叉起的鱼肉再无其他，挥舞起两只胖胖的短手，企图够到食物。

 

“等会儿吃，烫嘴。”

 

索隆出乎意料地会带孩子，或者说，会照顾路飞。

 

将呼呼凉的鱼肉剃完刺递到小团子嘴边，顺便甩了一只野兔子给旁边馋地发愣的毛团子。

 

自己却盯着小孩的发旋发起呆来……

 

路飞他——小时候竟然长这样。

 

皮肤不似现在那么黑，也远比现在要胖，藕节似的手臂和撅出来的小肚子摸起来软软的永远不会被支出来的骨架子硌到手，眼睛还是乌盈盈的，朝你笑时内眼窝泅出一纹海浪，嘴里会不停念叨着“索隆”。

 

他竟如此思念他的船长。

 

虽然，小时候的路飞也很可爱就是了。

tbc…


End file.
